Lazy Day in the Sun
by Kataang1234
Summary: Willow and Guy enjoy a day in the sun that includes an awkward encounter.


**So, I read Willow a few months back and completely fell in love with it. I checked on Fanfic to see if there were any stories and I was so sad when I saw that there was only one in English. So, I decided to try my hand at writing my own Willow one-shot. I hope you guys like it! Also, sorry for the suckish title.**

**Disclaimer: Willow and all the characters belongs to Julia Hoban.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_He can't be serious._

Willow stares incredulously at her boyfriend, Guy as he proposes his idea to her. It's their second week of summer break and also Willow's day off. So for the past half hour they've been sitting in her living room trying to figure out what to do for the day. They decided it's too hot to sit in the park or for coffee and that's when Guy suggested _this._

"So, how about it?" He asks after her long silence.

"I don't know," she says hesitantly.

"Why not?" Guy says. "It's prefect weather to go swimming and my pool has been ready for weeks."

"What about my scars?" She argues. "I can't exactly hide them from your family in a bathing suit."

He smiles. "My parents are at work and my sister is at a friend's house."

"Thought of everything didn't you?"

"Yep," he smiles again and hops up from the couch.

"So it's just you and me?" She smirks. "All alone?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Willow blushes causing Guy to smirk before reaching for her hand and pulling her from the couch.

"Don't even," she warns. "Just go wait for me in the car."

He chuckles before kissing her blushing cheek and leaving the apartment as Willow gathers her things from her room. She searches through a few drawers until she found what she was looking for. She can't remember the last time she had went swimming, but she was glad that Cathy had taken her shopping a few weeks ago or else she would have nothing to swim in.

After tossing her bathing suit, sunglasses, and towel into a bag, she slips her flip flops on and leaves the apartment. Guy is waiting for her by his car once she steps out. On Guy's past birthday his parents gave him a new or technically used car. It's not much, but it runs and makes it so he doesn't have to continuously borrow anyone else's car.

The drive to Guy's house is filled with aimless chatter and jokes. Once they arrive, Guy shows Willow to the bathroom to change before heading into his room to change as well. This isn't the first time Willow has been to Guy's house, she's been here quiet a few times actually. The first time being an awkward dinner in which she met his family for the first time. Let's just say that his sister enjoys asking a lot of questions.

"Are you ready in there?" Guy called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Willow calls back. She looks over herself once more in the mirror before opening the door and stepping out.

Guy smiles. "Right this was my lady."

"How chivalrous," Willow teases as she follows him out the back door and onto the deck.

Guy immediately cannonballs into the water while Willow laughs and sets her bag down on the table.

"No sunscreen?" She questions as she applies her own sunscreen to her body.

Guy shakes his wet hair out of his eyes and swims up to the ledge near Willow. He leans on the railing as he looks up at her. "Nope, I don't usually get sun burnt."

She nods and finishes applying the sunscreen before walking over to the railing near Guy. She sits down and places her feet in the water beside him, moving her legs slowly in the water. Willow didn't notice Guy watching her as she basks in the sun or the mischievous glint in his eye before it was too late.

"Ah!" Willow yelps before she's pulled into the water.

Once she resurfaces, spitting water from her mouth and moving the hair from her face, she glares at Guy who is laughing loudly at her. Before he has time to react, Willow jumps at him. His eyes widen in surprise as she tackles him, sending them both underwater. Willow pops up from the water and is able to barely catch her breath before two strong hands grasp her waist. She shrieks as she is flung across the pool and into the water.

"Okay, you win," Willow says breathlessly as she floats towards Guy.

"Now would you agree that this was a good idea," Guy smiles as he moves closer to her.

"Definitely," She smiles back.

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. Willow's heart beat begins to speed up as she circles her arms around his neck. She knows what comes next and leans forward, pressing her lips to his. Guy tightens his hold, pulling her flush against him as she wraps her legs around his waist. They float together in the water slowly, kissing and only momentarily pulling away for air. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the door open until it was too late. The two quickly pulled apart as someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Oh…um, hey Rebecca," Guy stammers as he looks up at his younger sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to get some things." She tried her best to stifle her laughter as she spoke. "Hi Willow."

Willow blushes in embarrassment as she detaches herself from her equally flushed boyfriend. "Hey Rebecca."

Guy clears his throat. "Is there something you need?"

"Oh yeah, I need you to let Mom know that I'm staying at Vanessa's house tonight."

"Alright," Guy says, but Rebecca doesn't leave. "Bye Rebecca."

She smirks. "Bye Guy, bye Willow," she says and with a wave of her hand she's gone.

Guy groans once she's gone and Willow begins to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing just," she says in between giggles. "That was so awkward."

"I know," Guy groans again. "I have no doubt in my mind that she will bring that up to my parents."

"That will sure make things even more awkward when I have dinner with you all again."

"Nothing more awkward than your little sister walking in on you and your girlfriend making out," Guy says.

"Except maybe your little sister walking in on you and your girlfriend havin-," Willow begins, but is cut off as Guy puts a hand over her mouth.

"Please, don't even think about finishing that sentence," Guy says firmly before removing his hand. "If that happened, I think I'd die of embarrassment."

Willow laughs. "You should have seen me when David figured out about us," she says. "He kept asking me if we needed to talk about anything or if Cathy and I needed to talk about anything. It was humiliating."

"I bet," He reply's.

The two of them floated around and kissed for a few hours before getting out of the pool. After drying off, the two of them sat in the kitchen and ate a snack of cheese and crackers. Guy turned on some soft music in the living room as they ate.

"Do you dance?" Willow blurts out.

Guy looks up at her curiously. "I can."

"Dance with me," she stands from her chair and reaches out her hand to him.

He shrugs and stands up as well, taking her hand in his. After leading her into the living room, Guy places both of his hands on her hips as she wraps hers around his neck. He pulls her close as the two sway back and forth to the music. Willow rests her head against his shoulder and sighs before giggling slightly.

"What?" Guy asks softly.

"Do you realize how weird we probably look right now?" She says, referring to their attire.

He shrugs. "What do you mean?"

"We're slow dancing in your living room in our bathing suits."

Guy cocks an eyebrow at her. "And?"

"And," she begins. "I think it's wonderful."

She leans up and kisses him sweetly on the lips. "I love you," he murmurs against her lips. It isn't the first time he's said this, but it still manages to send a shock down her spine causing her to shiver involuntarily. Guy doesn't mistake it for a cold chill, he knows exactly what it means and pulls her even closer.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's all folks! : ) I hope you liked it. Review Please!**

**P.S.- I might write another one-shot about the dinner Willow had with Guy's family that I mentioned earlier if you guys would like.**


End file.
